In optical communication, an optical connector is an indispensable component used to connect various kinds of network devices and optical fibers. Reducing a loss in the optical connector is very important to implement satisfactory optical communication. Main factors of losses in the optical connector are dust or foreign substance adhesion and dirt on the connector end face. For this reason, when connecting the optical connector, cleaning and observation of the connector end face are important operations.
More specifically, the optical connector is formed from a plug that is a male connector and a receptacle that is a female connector and serves as an opening to receive a plug in a network device or the like. There have conventionally been proposed cleaners and end face observation devices used to clean and observe the plug and the receptacle.
For example, patent literature 1 discloses a cleaner including a cleaner tape for a connector end face in a receptacle. In addition, patent literature 2 discloses an observation device for a connector end face in a receptacle. When connecting a connector, a cleaning operation and an observation operation for the optical connector are performed using such devices.